pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Evolution Master
Wolf and his fateful friends reach Shalour City, and an old man approaches Wolf as he heals up his Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. The old man welcomes Wolf, who asks about Mega Evolution's secrets. The old man tells him that he cannot explain anything, as the true Master of Mega Evolution is the Guru, who stays in the Tower of Mastery to the north of Shalour City. Wolf thanks the man for helping him out, and goes north to reach the Tower of Mastery. Once he arrived, the Guru told Wolf to state his reason for being there. Wolf asks about Mega Evolution and the Guru tells him that he needs to battle his Granddaughter, Korrina. Wolf accepts this task, and happily says "Wish me luck"! The Guru ponders about why young one such as Wolf would care so deeply about the secrets of Mega Evolution. Plot Wolf: Let's go fight Korrina! Snappers: *Tugs on his pants* Wait, master. Wolf: Hm? What is it? Snappers: I just wanted you to know, that once I evolve..I can Mega Evolve. Wolf: How do you know that? *Looks puzzled* Snappers: Professor Sycamore told me, when I was a Squirtle. Wolf: Oh...well that is GREAT! After conversing over how Snappers will soon be able to Mega Evolve, a Unknown Girl runs up to Wolf and hugs him as he was a long lost friend. Believe it or not, it Wolf was a long lost friend to this girl! The girl, Serena, was a close friend to Wolf ever since he moved to Vaniville Town. She had been traveling elsewhere in Kalos, and had not seen Wolf in a very long time. The two decided to battle for old times sake. Wolf: Go, Fluff! Fluff: Wheeeee, let's go ahead and wipe this trainer out! Serena: Meowstic, let's go! Meowstic: *Purrs* Good luck, sweety. Wolf: Use Ominous Wind! Full power! Fluff: *Lands a super effective hit* *All stats raise* You're in trouble now, girl. Meowstic: * Is blasted a couple feet away* Urrrgh...no...too..strong. Serena: Enough of that! Use Shadow Ball! Shadow Ball hits Fluff and she takes it surprisingly well, considering the fact that she had her stats raised because of that Ominous Wind. ''' Wolf: Fluff, let's end her! Try a Gust! Fluff: Alrighty, if you insist! *Uses gust and blows Meowstic in the air* Serena: No! Meowstic, Disarming Voice! Meowstic: *Uses the move, but doesn't really affect Fluff* Wolf: Now that its in the air, Ominous Wind! '''Fluff strikes an impressive Ominous Wind, and Meowstic is finished. Serena chooses Braixen and Wolf keeps Fluff in. Braxien: Let us see how'll you do against me! Wolf: Use Minimize! Quickly! Fluff: Ok, ok....jeez. *Uses Minimize and greatly decreases in size* Braixen: Hah, that can't help! Serena: Right! Use Flame Charge! Braixen misses, but it does not seem to surprise him. Wolf retaliates with a Gust, and Braixen goes for a Ember. The flames of ember are blown out like a Candle, and Gust hits Braixen against a wall. Braixen: You...can't....succeed! Hah! *Uses Psybeam* Fluff: *Takes the hit on purpose* Pfft, that tickled. Wolf: Use Ominous Wind! Fluff: If you say so! *Uses the move* *Braixen faints instantly* Serena: Oh, darnit! Time for the last one, go Absol! Wolf doesn't take risks, so he swaps Fluff out for Buddy. Buddy uses Leech Seed, but Absol dodges and uses Bite. Buddy: I know im sweet, but this is ridiculous! Buddy uses Seed Bomb, blasting Absol in the air. Absol does a Nose-Dive and uses Sucker Punch before Buddy can use another Seed Bomb. Buddy: *Dizzy* Errrghh...No....It can't be! *Glows* Serena and Wolf: *Shocked* Buddy has evolved into Chesnaught! ''' Buddy: *Looks at himself* SWEET! Looks like Snappers owes me some money...*Mutters something cocky* '''Wolf commands Buddy to use the new move that he learned, Spiky Sheild! Absol is unaware of this until Absol used a Bite and landed right into the Spiky Sheild! Absol collapses from the raw damage. Wolf is yet again, victorious over another trainer. Wolf: ALRIGHT! Good fight, Serena! Serena: *Nods* Right, but until next time! *Smiles and walks off* Snappers: YOU HAD ''LET HIM EVOLVE, DIDN'T YOU? Buddy and Wolf: *Shakes head in disappointment* What a punk.. '''Wolf enters the gym, and becomes full of self-esteem. Wolf sweeps all trainers who dare challenge him, and even those who do not appear to ask him for a battle. Wolf, after sweeping all of the Gym's trainers, reaches Korrina. Korrina doesn't waste time to speak, she just says:' Korrina: Good luck..*pulls out Pokeball* Go, Mienfoo! Wolf: Go, Fluff! Fluff: Hahahahaha, you send me out against such a measly Pokemon? Mienfoo: *Does not speak* *Glares deeply at Fluff* Korrina: Rock Tomb!!! Mienfoo leaps high in the hair, and sends a pile of rock all over Fluff. Fluff seems to get slower than usual, giving Meinfoo a ''second ''chance to use Rock Tomb. Fluff barely has time to react, and uses Gust, hoping to hit Mienfoo. Mienfoo brushes off the damage, and goes for a Foresight. This allows Mienfoo to go for a Brick Break on a Ghost Type. Fluff holds on, and uses Gust to sweep Mienfoo of it's feet. Mienfoo has fainted. Fluff: *Panting* Jeez....you'd think a small thing would've been easy to vanquish. Wolf: Let's go ahead and give you a rest. *Returns Fluff and switches for Jerry* Jerry: *Screeches* Woohoo! Let's do it, bring it ON! Korrina: As you wish, go Machoke! Machoke: *Makes a aggressive face at Jerry* Bye-Bye Birdie...*Uses Rock Slide* Jerry: *Takes the hit and is damaged severely* Ack!! Wolf: Go for a Ariel Ace! Rise into the sky! Jerry raises up into the air, and seems to have enhanced speed. Jerry comes down with speeds over 100 mph. Before you can blink, Machoke drops to the ground, defeated. ' ' '''Korrina: Oh no, I've about had it with these losses! *Sends out Hawlucha* Hawlucha: Hola, amigo! Prepare to taste the ''superior ''bird's power. Korrina: Go, use Flying Press, Hawlucha! '''Hawlucha flys into the sky, and prepares to do some sort of Body Slam. The move hits Jerry hard, and he falls to ground. Jerry is stunned and almost falls to Hawlucha. Wolf reacts fast and swaps Jerry for Snappers. Snappers: Now, try me on for size. Hawlucha: In you demand so, little amigo. *Uses Flying Press* Wolf: Hurry, go for a Water Pulse. Snappers: I've got a better idea...*glows* Wolf mouth opens wider than a Wailord's. Wolf finally witnesses the Evolution of Snappers. Korrina is impressed, and Hawlucha can barely speak. Snappers the Blastoise uses his newly equipped water cannons to blast a devastating Water Pulse. Hawlucha faints in a single hit. Korrina: Wow....you've bested the Mega Evolution Master! Follow me to the Tower of Mastery. Wolf: Alright! By the way, Snappers... Snappers: Hm? What is it, master. Wolf: Good job, Loser. *Laughs* Snappers: *Shows a small smile* *Think to himself* "Soon I'll Mega Evolve" They reach the Tower, and Korrina says to come to the top. The Guru pats Wolf on the back, and says Congratulations and to hurry and follow her. Category:Episodes